Online Chat
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Amu and Ikuto both log onto the guardians chat room, and when Ikuto bets Amu that she wouldn't last 30 minutes on a real teen chat room, Amu also bets that it would be easy. But how will it end when If Ikuto wins Amu has to kiss him...  Amuto One-Shot


Amuto One Shot; Online Chat

Amu's POV

I might as well log in I have nothing better to do…

I was logging into the guardians chat room, yes Yaya had decided that the guardians needed it for when they needed to have a meeting or something and none of us could get out the house. It was silly, but hey It was Yaya.

AmuletHeart has signed in

AmuletHeart; hmm well this is pretty boring…

2 mins later…

has signed in

AmuletHeart; huh? Who are you? :S

; Sorry, I'm just a guy from your school, Tadase asked me to come on this if I wanted to

AmuletHeart; huh? Oh okay! :D What's your name?

; I'm Fred how do you do?

AmuletHeart; Fred? Hmm strange name, well I'm Amu! Nice to meet you :D

; I know who you are, you're the cool and spicy girl right?

AmuletHeart; oh yeah

; you don't seem very 'cool and spicy' though…

AmuletHeart; Oh that

; it's okay It'll make up for it with a kiss

AmuletHeart; huh?

; wow you really are easy to fool

AmuletHeart; ? :S

; T.I, do you not know who this is, ;)

AmuletHeart; umm noo :S

; Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ;) Hello there my little strawberry ;)

AmuletHeart; ahhh Pervert!

AmuletHeart has blocked

Amu's POV

I'm gonna kill him!

I logged back on, I had no idea if he was still on, since I blocked him.

Hmm.. Now there's no one on…

Oh I guess I could unblock him for a few minutes…

AmuletHeart has unblocked

; why thank you ;)

AmuletHeart; Ikuto! Why are you on this? !

; Tadase gave me the details, he said if I ever needed to contact you all I could use this, and it also gives me the chance to talk to you ;)

AmuletHeart; What's with all the wink faces?

; well Amu you obviously haven't been on a chat room before, you have no idea what can happen in a chat room.

AmuletHeart; What do you mean? :S

; okay I dare you to go onto a teen chat room on the Internet then you will see what I mean ;)

AmuletHeart; Why? What's going to happen? 0_o

; just do it, for me?

AmuletHeart; no

; if you do it I will give you a tender kiss

AmuletHeart; D-Definitely no!

; okay then, you'll never know

AmuletHeart; you mean I'll never know what an online chat room is really like?

; no I mean You'll never know what it's like to kiss me ;)

AmuletHeart; Creep!

; fine let's make a bet, you go on the chat room for a whole 30 minutes and I will never tease you again, but if you don't last…

AmuletHeart; if I don't last I will kiss you, I know that's never going to happen though, 30 mins it'll be easy!

; okay ;)

AmuletHeart; okay, I'll do it!

; good ;) now go on it

AmuletHeart; fine! I'm on it now…

AmuletHeart has signed out…

5 minutes later..

; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

AmuletHeart has signed back on

AmuletHeart; I hate you L

; you didn't like it? ;)

AmuletHeart; that place was filled with perverts! It was like a whole chat room with a million of you.

; aww And I thought you would've have liked that ;) Oh well now you have to go along with the bet…

AmuletHeart; ugh..fine

; I'm surprised you agreed to that so fast..

AmuletHeart; L-Let's just get this over with!

Amu's POV

As I logged off there was a chap on the window, It was him of course.

I walked over as I took a deep breath in and out.

I opened the balcony door, "Let's just get this over with" I sighed.

He smiled, "You really think I would go along with it? It's okay you don't really have to kiss me." I smiled back at him although I was a little sad, I secretly did want to kiss him.

"I just want to check something" he stated as he walked over to my laptop. He opened it up and when he clicked on 'history' I knew I was dead.

He looked at me, "You didn't even go on that site" he stated, surprised.

"Okay you caught me, I just didn't want to .."

"You didn't want to win the bet" he finished my sentence, damn he saw right through me.

I stood in silence and closed my eyes in shame until I felt pressure on my lips.

I opened my eyes quickly, he was kissing me!

What should I do?

Without thinking I kissed him back, after a long time we broke apart.

"That was your punishment" he smirked. I was star struck, "It felt more like my prize.

We smiled at each other.

Emma; Well that's my first ever Amuto one shot please tell me what you think (: Review (:


End file.
